


忙裡偷閒

by abc90377



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc90377/pseuds/abc90377





	忙裡偷閒

　　伯納德抓著一疊文件，臉色慌張地在各個辦公室穿梭，讓整棟樓的人都知道吉姆哈克出包了。為了嚴守公務員的禮節和風度，他沒辦法真正跑起來，只能拉大腳步的距離，讓他得花費比跑步更大的力氣才能飛快移動。

　　大臣臨時在演講稿裡加了自己的私人想法（用哈克的原話來說，是個新政策，但伯納德知道那不會是個好的說法，或說，不是個正確的說法），雖然對外部門盡責地把演講稿擋了下來，但要命的是哈克在昨天深夜的電視訪談裡情不自禁地高談闊論，哈克說美國佬連迴紋針都做不好，應該將所有政府文具限定在國內生產，現在已經上報了。哈克對行政部的事一無所知，更不會知道外交部的事，事實上首相將要在月底參訪美國，地點恰好是哈克大肆批評生產瑕疵文具的工廠所在，這番言論不用說，會讓首相為可能的尷尬大發雷霆。政治家最怕出糗，這是伯納德的看法，漢弗萊爵士說，那他們就不該當政治家。

　　今天早晨哈克先去一個有關政黨選舉的採訪，伯納德沒法跟去，而火車又因連日的大雪而延誤，哈克現在還被堵在車上，對自己惹出的麻煩一無所知。文件淹滿伯納德的桌子，他不懂一個文具採購問題哪來那麼多公文，他全部讀完連一個有關橡擦的事都沒辦法在裡面找到。但他也只能一個個連絡負責的職員跟他們解釋此事，卻有一堆政府職員也因為大雪被困在車陣裡還沒來上班；也許有的還和大臣在同一班火車上，伯納德猜測，他們真該在上面開個會的。

　　要說的話他什麼都不能做，他以大臣為中心負責接線，他應對發生的事，回顧發生過的，不時預測將要發生的，把這些東西有條理地連接起來，讓事情可以照公文的程序運行而不會打結；但大雪讓各部門的線沒辦法順利接上，伯納德被耍得團團轉卻一件事都沒辦成。當他把一疊資料發送完回到辦公室時，負責接電話的秘書告訴他漢弗萊爵士剛到辦公室，謝天謝地！伯納德抓起檔案夾，快步前往常任秘書的辦公室，要知道爵士才是能做決策，讓輪子轉起來的人，現在的情況他再怎麼拼命也只是倉鼠踩著輪子跑而已。

／

　　他先進了外部辦公室，裡面沒人，於是他直接推開漢弗萊爵士的門，爵士抬起頭，有點驚訝的樣子，伯納德才想到自己忘記敲門了，顯得非常窘迫，他連聲道歉，爵士眼神變得和緩，象徵性地對他露出譴責的表情。

　　漢弗萊爵士坐在辦公桌前，外套已經脫下，房間暖烘烘的，桌上的咖啡只剩半杯，看來一點都不像剛剛才到。

　　「唐寧街冷得像莫斯科，你卻像燒開的水壺。」爵士注意到伯納德的頭髮翹起來了，笑著說：「先坐下來喝杯咖啡？」  
　　「謝謝您，但我現在非常忙，我是想請您…」  
　　「要糖嗎？」  
　　「呃，好的，謝謝。」他接過咖啡，不得已把文件放在桌子上。他注意到桌上攤著今天的報紙，顯然爵士已經看過大臣的發言，卻沒有想看相關文件的意思，他雖然為此緊張，但覺得不去提醒是比較明智的選擇。

　　再說，能在早上和爵士單獨喝上咖啡，對伯納德來說是很難得的。

　　「您沒遇到堵車嗎？」他問。  
　　「我昨天沒有回家，車程因此縮短了。」  
　　他眼神柔和地落在伯納德身上，像閒來無事時看著窗沿積雪。

　　「噢，對，當然。」伯納德險些咬到舌頭，爵士鮮少在辦公室以言語暗示他們的私人關係，至少沒有那樣直接的。漢弗萊爵士的心相當大膽，甚至有點放肆（當然是以公務員的標準），但在言語和禮節上卻很謹慎，藉此把那些過頭的心思包裝起來。  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　他和漢弗萊爵士在辦公室說了大量的話，有關公事的，當然，但公事與私事的邊界並非那麼分明；當漢弗萊爵士在討論他們之間的直屬關係或忠誠關係時，他不免往曖昧的地方聯想，這時他的大腦因為要同時處理兩個方向的事，容易過熱而在行為上慌慌張張，爵士雖會出聲責備，但他略顯愉快的眼神卻顯示這正是他的本來目的。

　　昨晚他們久違的在旅館見面，伯納德到房間時，爵士已經在裡面了，他的外套和馬甲都已經掛在衣架上，只穿著襯衫和微微鬆開的領帶躺著，他仔細看才發現爵士睡著了。他也脫下自己的外套，把暖氣調高，倒了一杯酒後坐在椅子上，出神地看著爵士身體規律起伏的樣子。這個景象，直到現在回想起來還是給他一種非現實的飄浮感，好像他以幽靈的姿態來到爵士的床邊一樣，也許是因為過頭的安靜，或僭越的私人關係因為沒了言語和肉體的挑撥顯得虛幻卻也平穩，像他們都卸下自己的身分。

　　他就這樣看著，並非觀察式的盯，而是把目光沒有焦點地放在爵士身上，一邊喝著雪莉酒，什麼也沒想，直到黑夜安靜綿密地包覆整個倫敦，他才想起，他跟爵士都該離開了。

　　他拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，找到一隻削得短短的鉛筆和鵝黃色的便條紙，撕了一張寫道：「我先離開了，祝您有個好夢」，他猶豫要不要留下署名，最後作罷，把簡短的便條壓在酒杯下，又看了一次自己寫的字；鉛筆的顏色很淡，不像他們平常在公文之間交換的備忘錄。　

　　伯納德一個人開車回家，跟著廣播哼唱著，心理不知為何非常愉快，但下車時卻想到他至少該吻一下爵士再走的，一有這個想法，懊悔又空虛的心情便隨之而來。

　　他回到家，躺在床上看一本拉丁語的書，但沒發現自己一直在看同一頁，還覺得這本書寫差了。  
／

　　「你在發呆。」  
　　爵士打斷他的思緒。  
　　「不，說實話，漢弗萊爵士，我是在想事情。」  
　　「那就別想了。」  
　　「恕我直言，如果您要我別想，那麼我就得先想到您叫我別想這件事，技術上來說我是沒辦法既要想又…抱歉。」

　　爵士顯然心情不錯，他朝伯納德露出無奈但包容的笑容，他拿出菸盒點菸後，優雅地拿起放在桌上的文件，大致瀏覽過，在幾張紙上簽名，有些額外加上批註。

　　「事實證明，伯納德，大臣是不能管軍武的，」爵士吐了一口菸打趣道，「他們連管文具都會出事。」  
　　「那麼大臣要來部門裡管什麼呢？」  
　　「依我看是從管好嘴巴做起。」  
　　伯納德笑了，漢弗萊爵士露出有節制的滿意表情，將簽好的文件還給伯納德。  
　　「好的，伯納德，我得去跟外交部常任秘書談談。」漢弗萊爵士起身，把桌上的報紙摺起來，原本準備把菸熄掉，但突然停下動作轉過身問伯納德：「你什麼時候開始做這些的？」  
　　「大約兩小時前，但很抱歉，因為大雪的關係，有些部門還沒辦法動工。」  
　　「我們偉大的事主到了嗎？」  
　　「您是指，噢，大臣的車延誤了，我恐怕…」他看了下手錶，「最快也得半小時後才能到。」

　　漢弗萊爵士走到他身邊，非常近，接著將手裡的菸放進他嘴裡。

　　「那麼，你就待在這裡，等大臣來再去工作，明白了？」

　　爵士說完，伸出手將伯納德翹起的頭髮壓好，便轉身離開辦公室。

　　伯納德腦袋還沒反應過來，差點被嘴裡的菸嗆到，他把菸拿到手上，身體順從地坐回椅子。他心想，既然爵士要他等大臣來再工作，他也只能等了。他決定把爵士給他的菸抽掉，嘗試吐出煙圈但並不成功，轉而看著窗外白白的雪，那個白實在太過乾淨而單一，讓他的思緒一瞬間也變得恍惚。

　　菸抽完時他才想到，這幾乎算是一個吻了。

　　於是他無可避免的傻笑起來，把菸熄掉。他什麼都不打算做，就待在漢弗萊爵士的辦公室直到行政部被趕來的官員們吵雜的聲音填滿，在那之前，他還有很多時間。

　　（全文完）


End file.
